This proposal is for continuing the inpatient, outpatient and scatterbed activities of the General Clinical[unreadable] Research Center for adults and children at Shands Hospital of the J. Hillis Miller Health Center at the[unreadable] University of Florida. The GCRC is organized to enhance communications and collaboration in clinical[unreadable] investigative work among health scientists carrying out studies on the unit. These include faculty and[unreadable] trainees in medicine, pediatrics, clinical psychology, obstetrics and gynecology, surgery, anesthesiology,[unreadable] pharmacy and nutrition. Research-oriented nursing, biostatistical and dietary staff assist in developing[unreadable] detailed protocols and assure adherence to them. The Program Director, Associate and Assistant Directors[unreadable] and the Advisory Committee help young investigators develop clinical research proposals and basic[unreadable] investigative skills. Extensive core laboratory support is available to facilitate research involving mass[unreadable] spectroscopy and genetics.[unreadable] The GCRC enjoys the continuing strong commitment from the administrative leadership of the Health[unreadable] Science Center. This is reflected in continuing College of MEdicine support for innovative training programs,[unreadable] administrative, and informatics assistance and site renovation. These improvements have enabled the[unreadable] GCRC to remain the focal point of clinical investigation at the University of Florida.